A Chaste Taste
by LezHeartful99
Summary: Tommy had invited Edgar to Third class to hang with his 'buddies'. But what happens when Tommy's friends get out of hand and the Steward runs off to the sloppy bathroom? OC / Slash


Edgar's red swollen eyes slowly trailed up to the mirror to only find a quite battered and bruised reflection.

Hideous was the word.

Yeah, It fit for what he thought of himself at the moment. Hideous and weak as fuck.

Around his red, puffed eyes was a shade of black that filled out his whole right eye's skin. And for his cheeks? Well, his cheeks were scattered with numerous cuts and gashes.

It was pretty awful. It looked like he had fallen down a flight of stairs for goodness sakes.

Edgar let out a very unsteady strain of breath as he glance down into the sink that his hands were placed on. He turned the knobs of the faucet on as his hands moved swiftly, letting them soak in the coolness of the water.

After a moment, he finally cupped his hands and held the water in his palms, moving them swiftly so the water washed over his face.

He winced.

The water was indeed cold as hell and stung his damn face. It seeped into his cuts and made his eyes water even more.

Well, at least it wasn't salt water or lemon juice.

Man oh man, was it not that at all.

He rested his elbows onto the sink's arms, letting his hair fall into his face as his breath became very heavy.

And thus, he began to cough.

It was those types of coughs in which the person in active coughing would hack. Like hacking, something was bound to come up.

And like it was nothing at all, Edgar stared at the red liquid begin to mix with the water that slowly crept into the drain.

"..Well, Fuck me.." he was able to wheeze.

As he watched the remaining drops of blood slip down the drain, he could hear the faint noise of footsteps come from the door behind him.

"...Fuck. Me…."

"Eddy?"

The footsteps neared the door.

"Eddy Please, I'm so sorry"

There was silence.

Tommy laid his head along the door, glancing down.

"Me friend's..eh, they get out o' hand.."

He muttered, eyes going in every direction has he awaited a reply.

Still, Nothing.

Tommy's eyes slid to the door knob.

Rattle. Rattle. Click.

The Irishman was surprised to find the door unlocked.

As pissed as he was…

"Get the fuck away from me, Tommy" Came a hiss from the single sink in the cramped bathroom, still head down.

"Look, Edgar, They were just messin' 'round-"

"You call that messin' 'round?" he emphasised with a fake Irish accent.

Tommy knitted his brows.

"Well, i know it got a wee bit carried away but-"

"A wee bit? Huh? A wee bit?" he had continued the fake Irish accent act.

Tommy only stared as Edgar's back side.

"I'm sorry." Tommy muttered, moving his hand to scratch at his head.

Edgar finally turned around and at this point, Tommy finally saw the bruises and gashes and his 'hideous' look.

"Sorry for making me see your damn 'cool' buddies?!" Edgar hissed.

"Sorry..Sorry for that tall fellah welling it out on me because i wasn't the type to hang around 'these parts'? Because I was a steward? because i was fancy" he said, his voice showing terribly signs of hoarseness.

"..Oh, Edgar." he said in such pity as he started to see tears fall down the cheeks of his friend's face.

Tommy moved swiftly, bringing the Brit into his hold and holding the shorter man to his chest.

Edgar's eyes were brimming with tears that didn't want to follow the rest.

The Irishman let his finger's move up and cup the back of Edgar's head. His fingers trailed through the smaller man's fragile, golden hair.

He held the man for a brief moment before he pulled only inches away to look at his face.

He looked terrible and to be honest. And Tommy felt the need to give a kiss to the each of the man's bruises.

Odd in all for his new friend but a unique feeling.

Tommy moved his chubby thumb to the Brit's eyes and rubbed away an incoming tear.

"They're tough bastards.." he muttered, still eyeing every bit of the man's bruised faces.

"Tell that to them..Damn fuckin' Irish"

"Aye now" Tommy chuckled, narrowing his lips in a sly manner.

"No dirty talkin' the Irish. Ye Brit's aint no better and ye know it!"

Edgar only half smiled then slowly his frown returned.

Thus making Tommy frown and sigh.

Edgar backed away from the taller male, glancing down at his feet.

"You know i should really be getting back to top deck. I shouldn't be down here in the first place. It was all ya fault only because-"

Tommy slowly moved forward as Edgar's words slowly seemed to fade away to his own ears. He got awfully close, tilting his head as he was merely inches away from the other.

Edgar's words stopped in a slow, shaken way.

".. and clean the-" Edgar crossed his eyes, staring at the man in front of him.

Tommy had a bland look, but if you were to look in his eyes like Edgar was doing right now, you could see a curious glimmer in his eye.

Edgar didn't move. And he didn't try to as a pair of Irish lips fell onto his.

It was a very bland, chaste kiss. Lips only interlocking for a brief moment. That brief moment seemed to slow down, though, for the both.

And at the moment of pulling away, Tommy's lips were still puckered and eyes still glimmering that same look.

Edgar just kinda blinked, eyes gliding all over Tommy's face.

The curiousness in the Irishman's face slowly faded as he shook his head.

"..Ya should get back tah yer work, steward boy" Tommy said ever so slightly, turning to leave.

But before he was able to step out the door, an arm clinched his sleeve, yanking him back.

The harsh yank forced the two's foreheads to land on each other and bodies pull mighty close.

Tommy made a smacking noise with his mouth and drew out a hard, warm breath.

"We all know that's just my excuse to get away from your 'friends'" He said, looking Tommy directly in the eyes.

It was a pause that seemed to last an eternity. But thus finally, from staring down the Irishman, he pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

A kiss where lips interlocked, warmth met warmth, and hands clung to each other's clothing. It was so much better than the last. Each of those clinging hands would then wander it's new territory.

As the experience of a lifetime seemed enjoyable to them both, they knew it had to end. They both had a limited supply if breathing air. And their noses weren't enough.

They both pulled back, staring each other.

Edgar was the one to speak.

"...When was i suppose to find out?"

" Find out what?"

Edgar gave him a certain look that made Tommy chuckle.

"It wasn't actually planned, if that's what yer thinkin" He muttered.

"You just looked so pitiful." His voice lowered.

Edgar only smiled, pulling the Irishman into a tight hug.


End file.
